The Witch and the Mailman
by SkeletalBeatz
Summary: After waking up in an unknown world and left to die in a shallow grave, a young Glynda Goodwitch can only move forward to try and get back home. But not without the help of a certain courier. Can she get back home, or will she find herself stuck in a world of true bloody evolution.
1. Ch 0:18 Carat run of bad luck

_**Good news everyone! I have acquired a Beta, so now I will have decent work from now on, YAY. Special thanks to almost stupid for being my Beta and putting up with me so far.**_

 **Other thank that let's get this story on.**

 **(EDIT) Chapter 0 - 18 Carat Run of Bad Luck.**

Standing atop the graveyard hill near the town of Goodsprings, a man in a fancy checkered suit, Benny, smiled brightly as he watched one of the hired Khans named Jessup, continue to dig the soon to be full grave for a certain courier. He watched as said courier, currently tied up with a bag over his head, laid on his side, knocked out on the cold dirt. The man in the suit snapped his fingers, and two more Khans walked towards the courier, and dragged him too the edge of the freshly dug grave.

"Alright boss, the graves ready for this unlucky son of a bitch." Jessup said as he climbed out of the grave.

Benny looked to the said 'grave', and let out a sigh. The 'grave' was only about 2 or so feet deep, and looked like it couldn't even fit the courier. It didn't matter thought. After they bury him, the sand will most likely blow over him and cover whatever parts of his body are exposed.

"You know, you could have dug at least a bit deeper, but I suppose it will have to do." Benny said.

"Hey! You said to dig it fast, not efficiently." Jessup said.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Benny couldn't care right now, he was too busy focusing on the payout for all this. He turned around to gaze at the glowing city of New Vagas off into the distance. He lit himself a cigarette, and took a quick puff.

'Soon, soon it will be all mine for the taking.'

"Hey boss! We got ourselves a visitor!"

Benny turned back around to face the other side of the hill, and saw Another Khan named McMurphy, walking towards him with someone over his shoulder.

Said person was what he could only describe as a blonde bombshell. She looked to be in her mid 20's, had bright platinum blonde hair tied into a bun, bright lime green eyes and was wearing what could only be described as some sort of school teacher outfit. He did find it odd that she also had a cape, but decided to push the thought back. He also noticed that said bombshell had her hands and feet tied up like the courier, and looked really, really pissed off.

"Unhand me you ruffian!" She screamed as she tried to break free of her binds.

The khan didn't listen, and instead brought the bombshell of a woman next to the courier, and forced her on her knees.

"Well well well, aren't you a pretty sight." Benny said as he approached the woman.

Benny saw the woman give him a glare, and make a face that was nothing but anger.

"Are you the leader of these group of degenerates?" she asked sternly.

"Now I wouldn't say I'm the boss, more of a simple business arrangement."

"Listen here you, untie me at once, and maybe I will not have to use excessive force before turning you into the authorities."

Benny only shook his head and clicked his tongue at the woman's tone, and acted like she dressed. Honestly she was like some sort of strict school teacher.

Benny just kneel down and placed his hand on the woman's cheek, and patted her gently, much to her displeasure.

"Now we can't have that can we dollface. Sad I can't let you live, we could have had some real fun together."

Benny got up and watched as the woman tried even harder to get out of her binds, and looked ready to castrate him. He chuckled to himself at how helpless she was.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was not having a great time right now. Last thing she remembered, she was on a mission involving exploring a cave that was releasing weird energy reading, and then she was waking up in what she assumed was Vacuo, judging by the desert scenery. And to add more to her plate, she woke up being dragged by some thugs who looked like they belonged in a biker gang. She would have broken out of her binds earlier, but something went horribly wrong.

Her Aura wasn't working.

She tried channeling it all through her body, and hopefully she could have found a way to get out, but to her displeasure, it just didn't activate. And the shallow grave behind her didn't help her odds. She was a professional huntress, being reduced to a hostage in what seemed like something out of an old crime flick.

She turned to her left to see the other bound man begin to stir awake, and one of the thugs with dark skin walked up to him, and pulled the bag off of his head, revealing his face.  
Said man looked to be her age, and had neck long brown hair matching his eyes, and tan skin. He looked really confused, and had no idea what was happening. His eyes were half open, and looked like he had been through hell.

Glynda saw the same man who took off the bag, approach the man in the suit, who continued to smoke his cigarette. Glynda didn't care for him at all right now. Not only was he some sort of criminal, but she found him very annoying. He reminded her of a certain Roman Torchwick, both in personality, and in terms of trying to dress classy. The fact that he called her dollface also annoyed her a lot.

"You got what you were after, so pay up."

"You're crying in the rain pally."

Glynda saw that the man next to her was now fully awake, and seemed to be aware of the situation based on the expression of his face. He tried to break out of his binds, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well look who's wide awake." Another thug with an orange mohawk said.

Glynda looked to see the man in the suit blow one quick puff of smoke, before dropping the cigarette and putting it out with his foot.

"Time to cash out."

Glynda's mind was running at a million miles per seconds, constantly trying to find a way to break free from her binds and escape wherever she was. She saw the man in the suit smile at her expression, and snarled at him.

"Would you get it on already." The dark skinned thug said, clearly annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Maybe Khan's kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink you dig." The suited man said.

"Well you surely don't look to be an honest man." Glynda said.

The suited man only shrugged his shoulders, and looked Glynda in the eyes.

"Now this isn't my fault dollface, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Would you have been a much more relaxed kind of person, I would have possibly let you go,  
maybe take you out for a drink, and we could go our separate ways."

Glynda only huffed at him, and turned away from his face.

"As if I would socialize with a ruffian like you. And I will say this one last time, release me, and I could turn you in without having to resort to violence."

Most of the thugs around the suited man just laughed at her words, and the suited man only smiled.

"That's a poor choice of last words dollface. But onto more pressing matters."

The suited man turned his attention to the man beside her, and pulled something from his suit jacket. It was a poker chip, and the suited man eyed it like it was some sort of prized possession.

"As for you Mr. Courier, you made your last delivery."

Hearing the word courier, Glynda began to put some of the pieces to this messed up puzzle together. These thugs must have robbed this man of whatever that chip was, and were planning to kill him, and now her, to cut any loose ends. But why would someone go about all this just for one poker chip?

Glynda watched as the suited man flashed the chip in front of the courier, mocking him for his success.

"Sorry you and dollface over there had to get involved in all this, maybe we could have all had a nice drink and bargain."

The man than put the chip back inside his jacket, and pulled out an engraved pistol.

"From where you two are standing must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck."

Glynda was now feeling real uneasy about the situation. Her Aura wasn't working, she was tied up, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She was going to die here.

She turned her attention back to the suited man, who was now pointing his gun right at the man's head.

"Truth is, the game was rigged from the start."

*BANG*

Time seemed to slow down for Glynda, and she could only watch as the courier beside her received the full force of the bullet, and fell backwards into the shallow grave.

"You sick bastards!" Glynda shouted.

She was a huntress, someone trained to save people. But here she couldn't do anything, and

could only watch as a man was killed right in front of her.

Before she could say anything else, she saw herself looking right into the barrel of the suited man's gun.

"Sleep tight dollface."

*BANG*

 **[END]**

 **Beta - almost stupid**


	2. Ch 1:Back From The Grave

**( Edit) Chapter 1 - Back From The Grave**

In the town of Goodsprings, all was well and quiet for everyone. People were either out tending to some of the bighorns and whatever few crops they got, or they were inside the local saloon, downing a bottle of whatever they can get for a few caps. Though there was one man in said saloon, who stood out from all the rest.

Said man, was currently sitting at the bar, with long dark brown hair going down to the back of his neck, with eyes of the same color, and a 5 o'clock shadow adorning his face. He was currently wearing a set of worn leather armour, and had a rifle slung around his shoulder. The funny thing about this man is that over a week ago was dug out of a shallow grave after being shot in the head, and robbed of his package. The small scar atop the side of his head proves it. You see, this man was a courier for the Mojave express, and was charged with making a delivery, at least that's what he remembers.

After being dug up by a securitron named Vic, and healed by the miracle worker known as Doc Mitchell, it turned out that the bullet caused some severe head trauma which gave him amnesia, with only bits and pieces of his memory staying in tact. The only thing he remembers was what happened before he was shot, bits of his past job, and his first name, John. Sadly he cannot remember his last name, and that seemed to be a real pain the ass for him. Though there was a possible solution to the current problem, and that solution relied on the other woman that was dug up. Said women was currently in bed in the doc's house, and still unconscious. Seriously, that guy either had the worst aim, or was shooting rubber.

Though back to the topic at hand, whoever the woman was, hopefully she had a clue as to who he was and could shed some more light on where the son of a bit while he waited for her too awake and prepared to go after that man in the suit who shot him. Though while he was busy waiting he spent his time getting use to the feeling of shooting a gun again and helping out the town.

There was also an incident with a gang known as the Powder Gangers, but he was able to drive them out of town, and manage to save one caravan worker named Ringo. Though he now has to pay the price of being on the bad side of a rather annoying gang. He didn't have any problems with them ever since he drove them out of Goodsprings, but according to some of the townsfolk, they are known to attack wanderers on the main road, and can be a real problem in large numbers. Didn't help that they seem to have an unlimited amount of explosives, and just decide to throw them at people like it was bloody new year's eve.

But those were thoughts for a latter date, right now the courier could only sit at the bar, and drink in somewhat peace, and await for the mysterious woman to wake up.

"Well look at you, not even past noon and already at it." A voice called out from beside John.

The courier looked over to see a young woman, wearing the same armour, with a rifle just like his slung around her shoulder. She had tanned skin like his, but had a lighter brown hair color than him, but had similar eye color. Sunny Smiles, the local town guard of Goodsprings, and town gecko hunter, and the one who helped John get back his bearings. Beside her was a dog, with grey and black colored fur, and was happily wagging her tail while she started at the courier. Cheyenne, Sunny's proud partner in crime.

"Oh leave him be Sunny, Johns had a rough week." Another voice called from across the bar.

Everyone looked over to see an older woman standing behind the bar. She had Caucasian colored skin, with messy dark red hair, and darker green eyes. She was wearing a simple blouse shirt, with a tan jacket over it, and tan slacks. This was Trudy, the bartender/owner of the Prospector Saloon.

"Yeah, busy waiting waiting for his lady friend to wake up probably has him on the ropes right

now." Sunny said with a grin on her face.

The Courier just sighed at Sonny's playful attitude, but brushed it off. Ever since he first woke up and met everyone in town, Sunny would sometimes tease him about not wanting to leave his 'lady friend' behind. She had the intention that the two were probably an item or something, and the courier couldn't exactly say no, since he had no idea if it were true or not. Another annoyance caused by that jackass in the checkered suit.

"Yeah yeah keep talking Sunny, I just love it when you say things like that." John said with the utmost sarcasm.

"Well, I'm happy to be of service, but it's gonna cost you." Sunny said with a smile. (hehe)

"Well Sunny if that's the kind of work you're trying out for, I don't see a bright future for you." Trudy said as she leaned over the bar.

"Oh shut it, people love my voice, right Johnny?"

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, stick to gecko hunting, this town doesn't need to die due to the sound of you rambling on about random shit." John said.

"Oh you're just jealous is what you are, ain't that right Cheyenne?"

*bark bark*

The Courier just smiled and placed his drink on the top of the bar, and decided to change the subject.

"Well moving away from this ever so graceful conversation, I am a bit worried about that woman. It's been a good week now since I woke up, and I'm worried, both for her, and for how much farther that jackass Benny gets. I can do patience, but every moment counts, and I can't let this trail go cold forever."

"Well at least you have kept yourself busy this past week. From fixing that old radio, to saving that Ringo fella, and helping with the occasional gecko here and there, you have gained a reputation here in Goodsprings, and have really helped out." Judy said.

It was true, ever since the courier woke up, he did nothing but good for Goodsprings. Other than the Powder Gangers, and helping the caravaner Ringo, he also helped out to make sure that the geckos weren't too much of an annoyance for Sunny and the town. If the geckos got to close and personal with the water supply, it could tamper with the water, and ruin it. Clean water was hard to come by, especially in a war torn wasteland where everything is either burnt away, spoiled, or mutated into something really weird. Such example would be the geckos themselves. Over 200 years ago, they were nothing but cute little lizards you could keep as a pet, and only ate small insects. Now they are like the size of a greyhound, and are vicious as hell.

Like what the hell?

"Yeah, and I have also been trying to get back into shape again. Getting buried alive doesn't do well for my back." John joked.

"Oh quiet you, you're like what, 20 or something?" Sunny asked.

"Don't know, can't remember."

Everyone just chuckled at the couriers nonchalant attitude. He had proved to be an easy going guy, thought he seemed to be real serious when required. Was pretty easy on the eyes as well. The courier then got up from his seat, and walked towards the exit of the saloon, deciding to go check up on the woman once more, and see her condition.

"I'll go check up on her again, maybe see how the good doc is doing." He said as he walked out the door.

As the courier walked out the door, the two remaining patrons stood there, and decided to take a quick drink of gin.

"I still have 20 caps on she is his wife or something like that." Sunny said, bringing up the bet she and Trudy had started.

"I didn't see a wedding ring on that finger hun." Trudy said.

"Where the hell would you find a wedding ring out here in the wastes?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yeah yeah, just be ready to pay up when she wakes."

* * *

Sore.

That was the only feeling Glynda Goodwitch felt.

She felt her eyes try and open up, only for the light to invade her eyes, and causing her to try and shield them from the brightness. She tried to move her body, but once again her body felt sore, like it hadn't moved in days.

"Whoa whoa, I wouldn't try that mam." A voice called from the side.

Glynda looked to her left to see a man, somewhere in his 60's or something. He had Caucasian skin, was bald, had a grey handlebar mustache, was wearing a flannel shirt with suspenders, slacks, and even a little red bandanna tied around his neck.

"W-where am I?" Glynda asked, feeling her strength slowly return to her.

"While you're in my house little lady. And might I say you are officially the second luckiest son of a gun to ever walk the desert." The man said.

Glynda looked at him questionable, trying to remember what was going on.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember, you and your buddy where a little off to the center of a one way trip to the afterlife."

Glynda was trying to understand what the man was talking about, but then it hit her. Her mission, the thugs, that man, the courier, getting shot. She felt herself try and jolt up from her spot, but her body just wasn't ready for it, and she ended up falling back onto what felt like a bed. The man got back up, and quickly moved to her side to prevent her from moving.

"Whoa there take it easy, you've been out for a whole week, and your strength hasn't come back yet."

Glynda was hesitant at first, but she decided it would be best to listen to the man for now. The man helped her sit up a bit in the bed, to where she was laying against the edge of the bed, with the man sitting in a little chair next to her.

"Alright, let's just take a quick moment to let your body wake up, and check up on the damage.

Can you tell me your name?" The man asked.

"My name, is Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

The man seemed to perk up a bit after hearing the word professor come up, and let a small smile adorned his face.

"Well it's a good thing you remember your full name, last fella wasn't so lucky. And judging how you mentioned you were a professor means you would have all your memories, is that right?"

"Yes, I can remember my past, would that be a problem?"

"Quite the opposite actually. Let's just say that a bullet to the head seems to be the major problem with memory these days."

Glynda didn't know what the man meant, but decided to let it slide and try to gather an understanding of the situation.

"Well besides that, may I know you name Mr-"

"Mitchell, Doc Mitchell. I run the clinic here in Goodsprings, and the one who managed to get you and the courier back in good shape. He's doing fine by the way. Hopefully you won't mind that I had to go rummage in through your noggin and pick out all the lead. And although I believe my needle work to be in top shape, and proved it with the last fellow, let's just see if I left anything out of shape."

With that said, the doctor handed Glynda a small mirror, to see if there was any lasting damage or scarring on her from the bullet. When she looked in the mirror, she saw the same prim and proper face of hers like always, although there was a slight faded scar to the side of her forehead, but it was barely visible unless you looked close enough. But all in all, no permanent damage or anything life changing. Her hair was also down, but still had that little curl on the right side of her face, and her glasses were off of her face, but she saw them on the bedpost next to her, and put them back on.

"Well everything looks just fine doctor. Thank you for taking care of me, you seem to be quite the medical expert." Glynda said while giving back the mirror.

"Why thank you professor, good to here nice words in times like these. Though I believe we

should continue out little check up, and see if everything here is alright."

The doctor than got up from his seat, and went to go help her out of the bed.

"Alright now, nice and easy, let your body get use to moving."

When Glynda took her first step, she almost fell over due to not moving in a long time, but thankfully the doctor was there to help her, and after a few steps, and a quick stretch, she felt good enough to move on her own, but still felt a bit sore. She took a good look at her surroundings, and saw medical equipment of all kinds, and some sort of machine that looked like something you would see at a fair on the other side of the room. She than looked over her body, and noticed that she was not wearing her usual clothes, but some form of grey t-shirt that clung to her body, and black shorts.

"Sorry about your clothes, they were a bit roughed up, and I had to give you what I could while I fixed you up. And while I mean no offense, I don't believe heels are the best mode of transportation."

Glynda felt a bit of relief at the doctor's words. She was worried he might have done something indecent, but remembered he was a doctor, and didn't seem like the man who would take advantage of someone.

"It's fine doctor, nothing to worry about." Glynda said.

"Alrighty then, let's just see how you can move. Head over to the vigor tester over there on the other side of the room, take it easy too, don't want you to fall or anything."

Glynda looked over to where the doctor was pointing, and saw it was the glowing machine. She slowly began to walk over there, the doctor following her to make sure she was okay. The first few steps where a bit jittery, but after going halfway across the room, she felt her composer return to normal, and was standing right in front of the vigor tester.

"Well you are one strong lady let me tell you, good to see everything going well so far."

"Thank you doctor."

Glynda then took a closer look at the machine in front of her, and noticed that it had the words Vit-O-Manic on the top, and that there was a series of numbers and letters on it that spelled S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

"Alright now, just place your hand on the handle, and the machine will do its job." Mitchell said.

Glynda was a bit hesitant once more, and wondered what exactly the machine did. Could it be some sort of Aura tester or something? It would certainly help, considering how her Aura was not acting up, and she could maybe see what was the matter. She held her hand out, and grasped the handle on the machine, and it than began to light up, before the numbers began to light up, and slides began to move around, before stopping, and laying out a slide containing some form of information.

Strength - 4

Perception - 7

Endurance - 5

Charisma - 5

Intelligence - 7

Agility - 6

Luck - 6

"Well that's a pretty standard score, good to see that everything seems to be in order so far." Mitchell said as he looked over the displayed screen.

"Excuse me doctor, but what exactly is this suppose to do?"

"Well it's nothing much, just a simple machine to give us a somewhat good reading on you, strength and endurance and whatnot, make sure your body is good and all. Don't mind the luck part though, pretty sure that's just there to make people feel easy, unless they have terrible luck of course. Shall we continue on with your little check up, the hard part is pretty much over."

Glynda let out a small sigh. She didn't have any problem with the doctor so far, it was just that she wanted to know what was wrong with her Aura, and the machine just felt a bit weird and all. But the man did put her brain back together, so he isn't some loony, at least that's what she is

hoping he isn't.

She turned to face the doctor, and with a silent nod, followed him to continue on with the examination. After which, she could hopefully find out what was wrong with her Aura, and get back to Beacon.

* * *

As John walked up towards Doc Mitchell's house, he began to wonder how long it would be before the woman woke up. He wasn't a very impatient man, but considering how he wanted some answers badly didn't help at all.

After trekking up the hill to the doc's house, he opened the door and walked right on in. He gazed around the old house, the walls adorning the same 200 year old faded wallpaper. He walked over towards the living room, where he began to hear something.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order." A voice called from the other room.

The Courier recognized the voice to be Doc Mitchell's, and by the sounds of it, he was seeing another patient.

"Well thank you Doctor Mitchell, but I would like to ask you a few questions." Another voice called, this one female.

John didn't recognize the voice, but from the sound of it, it was that of a woman's. Could it be? John walked into the room, and there in the middle of the living room was Doc Mitchell, with the mysterious woman he was buried with, sitting where he did when he first woke up. By the looks of it, he made it just in time to where the doc must have finished her little check up.

When John walked in, the doctor had his eyes on him and smiled. The woman seemed to notice the docs expression, and turned around to see him standing in the doorway. John looked into her lime green eyes with his dark brown, and just stared at her face. her skin was pure, as if she hadn't been touched by the wastes, and her hair was clean a beautiful shade of blonde, with a cute little curl to the side of her face. All in all, she was a beautiful woman.

"Ah, good day John, didn't hear you come in." Doc Mitchell said, knocking John out of his trance.

"Don't worry doc, just here to check on her, and looks like she's doing just fine." John said.

John saw the woman eyeing him, and than seemed to perk up as she recognized who he was.

"You're that courier." She said.

"That would be correct. It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's John, least that's what I can remember."

The woman raised an eyebrow at his words, and pondered at what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you see, that bullet happened to cause some severe head trauma, giving him a bad case of amnesia. When I gave him the rundown after he woke up, all he could remember was his first name, with bits of his past job, including the events of the night you were both shot." Doc Mitchell said, saving John from having to explain.

The woman's eyes widened for a bit, and seemed to understand the situation.

"So as you can see, I was hoping you would be able to help me out. You were buried in that grave with me, perhaps you could shed some light on the situation?" John asked, hoping to get answers.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't have amnesia, but I have no idea who that man was, or who you are." The woman said.

John only sighed, and looked down. Looks like he was at another dead end. He still had the lead on where Benny was heading, so at least there was a silver lining.

"It's alright, I'm not completely hopeless at least. Might I know your name at least?" John asked.

"Professor Glynda Goodwitch, a pleasure John." The woman said.

"Well seeing that we are all well acquainted now, I believe our little check up to be well and done. You're perfectly healthy Professor, but I believe you had a question for me." Doc Mitchell said.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any idea what was wrong with my Aura. When I tried using it, it wouldn't respond." The woman said.

Both John and Doc Mitchell were really confused as to what the woman said. They had no idea what Aura was, or what the woman knew about it.

"Pardon my question professor, but what exactly is Aura?" Doc Mitchell asked.

The professor just looked at him with as if he just grew a second head, and looked like she doubted what she heard.

"Pardon me doctor, but how would you not know what Aura is?" She asked.

"Is it some kind of Hubology mumbo jumbo?" The doctor asked.

John could only watch as the professor looked really confused, and a bit annoyed at what she was hearing. He sighed as he only had one thought in mind.

'This is going to be a long day.'

 **END**

 **Beta - almost stupid**


	3. Ch 2:The places we Could go

**(Edit) Chapter 2 - The Places We Could Go**

It was currently night in the Mojave, and the full moon shined its rays onto the cold desert sands once more. John was currently outside Doc Mitchell's house sitting on his porch, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and his eyes on the full moon. It has been a good few hours ever since Glynda awoke, and everything wasn't as peachy as he had hoped.

For one, even though she received no memory loss from trauma, she wasn't able to give John the answers he was looking for. She didn't know him at all, nor has she met him before the night they were both shot. That was a big let down in his book, but there was more pressing matters at hand. For one, even though Glynda is completely fine physically, and hopefully mentally, she still has one huge dilemma. What is her problem? Well how about the fact that she is not from Earth, but from another world altogether.

Now John wouldn't say it out loud, but he would be lying in thinking she was crazy when she began to talk about this Remnant. Mystical soul powers, everything being powered by this thing called Dust, and evil creatures of darkness called Grimm. It sounded like something from an old children's tale, but John believed it. Now John wasn't exactly someone who could just read a person like a pre war book, but he could still tell when someone was lying or not and Glynda's face the whole time she told her story showed no lies.

Speaking of Glynda, John tore his eyes away from the moon, he turned his attention to Glynda, who was standing outside the picket fence around the docks front yard. She had changed out of the black and grey undergarments and was now wearing the old vault 13 jumpsuit Doc Mitchell gave him when he first woke up. John decided he didn't need it since he had his leather armour on, but still kept the suit just in case. Luckily the vault jumpsuits were unisex, and had a one size fits all adjustment.

John just sighed to himself as he got up from his spot on the porch and walked over towards Glynda. She was still entranced by the moon that she never heard the sound of the gravel breaking from beneath his feet as he walked. He stopped walking as he found himself right behind her, the fence the only thing keeping them apart. He leaned forward over the fence and looked over to her face.

"You know I don't think standing out here and staring at the moon is really all that healthy."

John saw her eyes blink out of confusion before she turned her head to face John, who smiling at her, hoping to try and comfort her a bit. He knew she didn't take the news of being in a new world very well. At first she didn't believe it, saying it was nothing but rubbish, and going on about some place called Vacuo. But slowly she began to accept the fact after going out in Goodsprings.

The minute she saw a bullhorn he saw her eyes go wide as dinner plates. The sight of the foreign sands that were all faded and full of mutated plants, the sight of the town of Goodsprings itself was good enough proof as well. Though her biggest surprise and evidence of being in a new world was the moon. The minute she saw it, she couldn't take her eyes off it.

That is until now.

Glynda just stared at john for a second, before realizing he was waiting for a response.

"I apologize. It's just that this is something I would have never thought I would see."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

Glynda just turned her head and motioned to the moon in the sky, John looking at it with his own.

"Well it's just that from where I'm from the moon isn't even full. About half of it is broken and shattered."

John felt his eyes go wide a bit as he turned to face Glynda, a look doubt appearing on his face. He wasn't much of a sciency man so to say, but he was pretty sure having a broken moon would be terrible for the planet.

"Isn't that bad for the planet?" He asked.

"No, why would it be?"

"Well… Never mind."

There was a quiet awkward moment of silence in between them, and Glynda swore she saw a tumbleweed go by right in front of them.

"Anyway, I was just coming to check up on you. You looked so out of it today." John said trying to break the silence.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about my world I guess, thinking of a way to get home." Glynda said.

"Any ideas so far?"

"No, nothing."

"Well look at the bright side, you're alive and that's all that matters right now."

"I guess you are correct, it's just, everything seems to unreal to accept. I'm stuck in some foreign world ravished by a war over 200 years ago, and humanity is still suffering from its tole. Poisoned food and water, war, raiders, and mutants that from what I hear could be on par with the Grimm, or maybe even worse," Glynda said with her head low "It all just seems like some sort of wicked dream I'm desperately hoping to wake up from."

She then held her head up and began staring at the moon again before continuing

"When I look at the moon above me, I have this little feeling inside that the next time I blink, it will be the same moon I always looked up to for all my life, as broken as it is this world."

There was a moment of silence for a minute, and the two said nothing to each other as Glynda went back to staring at the moon, and John looked at her with a thinking expression. He needed to find a way to help her out, and he believed he had an idea.

"Do you have any idea of how you could get home?" He asked.

"No, as of right now I haven't the slightest idea." She replied.

"Well I mean, you could come with me."

Glynda was surprised by his answer, and blinked. Did she hear him right? She once again tore her face away from the moon to gaze over at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said you could always come with me," John said. "Look, as far as the two of us go were pretty much lost in a world we are not familiar with. You being from a whole new world, and me losing all previous memories of this place. We both have no idea what is out there and our best bet is that we stick together."

"You're saying we should team up?"

"Exactly. I know our goals are different, I want to find the guy who put us in that grave and get myself some answers and a little bit of payback, and you want to go back to home. We both can agree that standing in this town and waiting will accomplish nothing, and there might be a chance you could find some way back on the road with me. It's a long shot yes, but it's better than nothing. I know you have a lot on your plate already, but i'm just trying to offer what little help I can think of. Besides, what other option do you have at the moment?"

He was right. They both had zero to nothing in terms of information, and it would so some good for both of them to team up together. True the odds of finding a way back were slim, but he was also right that the only other options were stay here in this town, or god forbid going out in the wasteland alone. But there was something off that made Glynda hesitant about this, and that was what John was after. Sure he said he wanted answers, but there was one thing she felt he cared about most, revenge.

Based on what she heard of this world, it was a post apocalyptic nightmare. Mutant monsters, raiders, slavers, ongoing war between factions and plenty more slices of hell brought upon the earth. True her huntress instincts were telling her to bring justice to the man that put her in that grave, but there was no law here other than the NCR, which from her perspective is a just the Atlas military, only corrupt as hell. On remnant she could go to the police and they could at least do something to help, the NCR probably wouldn't bat an eye and go on their merry crusade against this so called Legion. So was John going to only get some answers, or return the favor to the man who shot them, and put a bullet in between his eyes? Nothing was stopping him, and no one would care if he did minus her.

She didn't want to follow a man who would go so far only to kill another in the name of _justice_ .

See him behind bars yes, but not kill.

"I… I will have to think about it." She said.

John only looked in her eyes and saw that she was having a mental discussion with herself. She probably had one too many things on her plate as it is.

"Alright, but if you decide to come with me I'm leaving tomorrow a bit after six," John said "But anyhow, I believe we should get some shut eye if anything."

"I agree," Glynda said as she stood straight up and walked back inside, "Oh and John, thank you, I needed that talk."

With that said, Glynda walked inside Doc Mitchell's house and went to bed, leaving John alone with his thoughts. He turned his gaze back to the full moon above him, and gave one final sigh before walking inside himself.

* * *

The next day, John awoke from his sleep as he felt the light from the sun leak into the room through the cracks in the boarded window. Slowly his eyes began to open and adjust to the light, and his body began to move and stretch out as he stood up from his spot on the couch. He checked his pip-boy for the time and saw that it was currently 5:45 AM.

'Time to leave' He thought.

John did a quick check on his inventory to see if he was missing or forgetting anything before he left, but found everything in check. His weapons with enough ammo to last a good while, and enough food and water for a few days. Before he decided to leave however, he made a quick stop over to the guest bedroom where Glynda was staying. He found himself in front of the door, and knocked three times. A couple seconds passed and nothing happened so he knocked again, but he was met with silence.

"She left a while a go." A voice called out from behind.

John looked back to see Doc Mitchell standing behind him, a bottle of water in his hands.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" John asked.

"Nah, she just got up and left a good hour ago. I asked if she wanted to wait for ya, but she just left."

'So she made her choice.'

John didn't know why, but he felt a bit saddened by the fact that Glynda didn't want to join him on his little manhunt for answers. Though he couldn't fully blame her. She probably thinks this is all just about him finding answers and nothing more. True he really wanted answers, but he also wanted to help her out a bit too.

With a heavy sigh, John thanked the Doctor once more for all he had done to help him, and promptly left. The sun bared down on his back as he walked down the road out of Goodsprings, the occasional citizen giving him a friendly wave which he would return. He looked towards the Saloon once to see Pete sitting in his chair smoking a pipe. He gave him a quick nod that he returned, knowing Pete was giving him his silent wish for luck.

John turned to face the road that led out of Goodsprings, his next step to hopefully finding answers. The road that he will have to walk alone.

"And where do you think you are going mister?" A familiar voice called out.

John turned to the right to see someone approaching him, two people in fact. The first he recognized as Sunny walking with her dog, rifle in hand. The second however made John widen his eyes. It was Glynda. She looked a bit worn out and covered in a bit of dust, and she was carrying a laser pistol by her side, and the vault suit she wore now had armour padding.

"Glynda? I thought you left." John said in confusion.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I just wanted to get a head start on our day." She said, causing John to raise his brow.

"Excuse me?"

"She wanted some help getting use to the wilds," Sunny said explaining the situation "So she came down to the saloon asking for help learning the basics of the wasteland, so like I did with you, I showed her how to shoot, fight mutant creatures and work a campfire. Granted I'm not the best with energy weapons, it's still a gun. She did some pretty fancy shooting back there though, swore she was some sort of ranger for a second. Plus she is pretty handy when it comes to putting stuff together at a campfire. I also got Chet to put some armour on her vault suite."

"A Huntress must always be prepared for anything, I wanted to be as ready as possible for _our_ trip."

John was a bit surprised with her answer, did she just say _our_ trip.

"It is as you said to me last night. We both are in the same boat and have no idea what is out there, so we best stick together. I may not know if I will ever go back home, but you were right in saying that I should at least try something, so I decided to come with you," Glynda said, before the stoic face was replaced with a smile. "Besides, I wouldn't be lying if I wanted to give that man who shot us a little piece of my mind."

John felt a smile come across his lips as Glynda finished speaking. He would be lying in saying that he would have missed having someone to travel with. He felt relieved that she agreed to come with him.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come, I thought you left on your own when I woke up. I was a bit worried."

"You were worried about me?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow, not noticing Sunny smugly smiling behind her.

"Well yeah. Huntress or not, this world is still full of dangers we have no idea of, far more dangerous than gekkos."

Glynda felt a small smile graced her lips, and felt a bit happy that John seemed to care about here. She may be a full fledged Huntress from Beacon who could take on the forces of Grimm, but it was still nice to know that people cared.

"I assure you I can take care of myself, but it's nice to know you care."

It was a nice moment between the two, and Sunny swore she saw a little hint of pink on Glynda's face. Oh boy here she goes.

"Aw look at you two, going all fuzzy on each other like some young couple."

John sighed at the teasing words of sunny, while Glynda felt a blush coming on her face, and turned her head to avoid being seen.

"I hate you Sunny." John said flatly.

"No you don't."

John only shook his head and smiled. He went over to Sunny and gave her a hug and pat on the back.

"You take care of yourself know you hear?" She said to him.

"With what you showed me I don't need luck, and give Trudy my regards," John said as he bent down to give Cheyenne a pat on the head. "Take care girl."

*Bark Bark*

John got up from his spot and turned to face Glynda, who was standing behind him waiting to move on.

"You ready to go?" He asked, receiving a nod from Glynda.

"Of course, let us move on."

John let a small smile grow on his face, and took the first step towards what would no doubt be a rather bizarre adventure, with Glynda in tow. Sunny watched as the two walked off in the distance, eventually becoming nothing but a blur.

 **END**

 **Beta - almost stupid**


	4. Ch 3:Your First Blood

**So lets go over a few questions**

 **Will they go over the DLC - Yes, and the order will be Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, and finally Lonesome road since that is the chronological order of how the events took place.**

 **What faction will they choose - It wont be the legion i can tell you that! But right now the best bet is to keep you guessing.**

 **Anyway lets get on with the story.**

 **(Edit) Chapter 3 - Your First Blood**

It has been a good few hours ever since John and Glynda began their journey. When Glynda asked where they were going she was told that they were headed towards the town of Primm to see if they could get some more clues on the guy who shot them. It was about another hour or two till they get there, and to pass the time John thought it be a good idea to talk about what happened before she awoke.

He first told her about how he and Sunny went through the rundown on the waste and how to not die, and how he helped a few of the town citizens with some minor things. He than moved on to what was probably the most lively thing to ever happen in the town, the fight with the Powder Gangers. He told how he managed to hold round up as much of the town as he could, and fend off against the convict gang, essentially becoming the town hero.

"And so after finally managing to run the Powder Gangers out of town, Ringo was able to return to his caravan company, and Goodsprings was free of the Powder Gangers." John said, wrapping up the story.

"That sounds quite impressive. You managed to round up the town and fight off against a gang of escaped convicts and save the life of a man and become the town hero." Glynda said, summarizing the whole thing.

"Well it wasn't all me, Sunny and Trudy were the ones who managed to round up the townsfolk,

I really just jump started the whole thing."

"But you still fought and protected the people did you not?"

"I mean I did, but I still think I deserve only about half the credit. It's not like I just came in and saved the day all by myself like some comic book hero."

"Well based on what I heard from Sunny and Trudy you sound just like that. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

John only laughed at Glynda's blunt statement, truth be told he didn't like to be put on the spotlight much. It was nice yes, but he felt like people can be over dramatic when it comes to heroes and all that.

"Well moving on to a different topic, we should be near our destination soon, about another hour or less." John said as he looked on his Pip-Boy map.

"And one step closer to finding the person who shot us correct?" Glynda asked.

"Yep, shouldn't be long now, we should be able to see Primm after we go up this road actually."

The two than continued up the charred roads and saw that it made a small incline up, and after they walked up the small angle, they saw what looked like some sort of town far off in the distance.

"Seems like a relatively nice place, but how about we take a small break over by that truck." John said while pointing to the broken truck to the side of the road.

The two walked over to said truck and John unslung his rifle and placed it up on the flatbed, where he himself took a seat with Glynda next to him. John then went to his Pip-boy and pressed a few keys, and soon there was a small green flash and John's rifle was no longer by his side, and canteen filled water appeared in his hands much to Glynda's surprise.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

John only looked over at Glynda and saw that she was eyeing the Pip-boy, and looked really confused and a bit surprised.

"Oh this?" He asked while holding up his arm, "This is a little gift I got from the doc after I woke up. It's called a Pip-boy, and not only does it keep tab on my vitals, keep notes and play music, it also has the ability to keep inventory on whatever I pick up."

When Glynda heard this she was absolutely baffled. Something of this caliber exists on this world. She remembers hearing rumors that Atlas scientists have been working on types of advanced storage devices, but this was different. The fact that this tech existed 200 years ago as well is even more impressive.

"That's amazing, and this technology is available to everyone?"

"Fraid not, see the doc use to be what people call a Vault Dweller. He told me that back before the war people would reserve a spot in these bunkers called Vaults and would wait out the apocalypse in them. Seems that everyone in the vault would get a Pip-boy to help with keeping inventory and monitor each other, least that's what he told me. He gave it to me since he felt like he didn't need it, and that I would make better use out of it on our journey."

"That seems rather odd wouldn't you think?"

"Maybe, but hey I sure won't complain, " John said as he gave the canteen to Glynda,

"Remember to save some of the water, cause I doubt you would want to drink from the wastewater."

To make his point clear, John pointed over to the side where there seemed to be a small crater filled with _water._ Said water was a dark murky green, filled with trash, and looked to be steaming with radiation.

Totally not okay to drink.

Glynda seemed to get the message round and clear, and slowly began to sip the contents of the canteen. She relished the bland taste due to going a few hours without a drink of anything. She knew already that she was going to have to get use to the feeling of dry mouth for a while since water can mean life or death for you.

John took back the canteen after Glynda was finished, and took a few good sips before he put the cap back on and digitized it back into his Pip-boy. He than stretched out his arms and laid back on the flatbed of the truck, before a sudden idea came to his mind.

"Hey, you want to see another cool thing about this little gadget of mine?"

Before Glynda could respond, John went to his Pip-boy and pressed a few keys before sound came out from the device.

" _You're listening to radio New Vegas, your little jukebox out in the Mojave wasteland. I'm your host Mr. New Vegas, and I'm here for you."_

It was radio, one that could pick up signals and play music by her guess. This was indeed one nifty piece of technology.

" _We have some news coming for you right up, Traders from California are being turned away from Mojave outpost where the NCR is concerned about dangers along Nipton highway and I-15. Gonna play a song for you right now, and it's about that special someone you only find once, in a Blue Moon."_

When the man stopped speaking, the speakers came to life with a man singing a song about a blue moon, accompanied by a smooth jazz beat. Glynda found the song to be rather alluring and relaxing. It was that kind of song that your parents listened to back when they were young, but you grow fond of.

"Really cool isn't it?" John asked.

"I have to admit, it does seem to carry it's charm." Glynda said as she listened to the song.

"Yeah. But moving on, let's take a good ten or so minutes to relax a bit before we continue on, I imagine your feet are as sore as mine from all that walking?"

"A break from the constant walking would be very appreciated." Glynda said as she leaned back a bit.

* * *

While the two were enjoying their little break, engaging in small talk and all that, they were unaware that they were not alone.

A little further down the road where three individuals wearing matching sets of clothing consisting of dirty black pants, white undershirts and blue jackets with the words NCRCF on the back.

Powder Gangers.

The first one was wearing a backwards baseball cap, a black stubby beard, and was carrying a baseball bat. The second looked to be in his late teens and was bald, had dirty sunglasses on, and had a 9mm pistol on his hip. The last one though was wearing a bulletproof vest over his clothes had short black hair, and had a varmint rifle slung on his shoulder.

"Man I'm fucking thirsty." The first one said.

"We're all fucking thirsty Mac, shut up!" The second one shouted.

"Ben, Mac, shut the fuck up!"

"But it's been over two fucking days since we had water Dan! Are you not fucking thirsty?!"

"Of course I am you idiot, but there's this thing called shutting the fuck up and dealing with it."

"Maybe if someone didn't drink over half the fucking water from those wasters we shot up a few days ago you wouldn't be thirsty would you?!" Ben yelled.

"You know what! How abou-"

Before Mac could respond, Dan hushed him by slapping his hand over his face.

"Hold up fellas, you hear that?" Dan asked.

The two other Powder Gangers didn't respond, but listened closely and soon heard what sounded like music.

"The hell is that?" Ben asked.

"Sounds like music to me, but where the hell is it coming from?" Mac said after knocking Joe's hand away.

Joe didn't answer, but looked down the road ahead and spotted a broken truck off in the distance. There was something in the back of it, two figures. People.

"Well well, looks like we got ourselves some wasters up ahead."

The other two Powder Gangers were now filled with a little bit of hope and joy. On one hand they were thirsty as ever and wanted something to drink other than flat beer, and the possibility that whoever was up ahead had some filled them with hope. Plus they also loved to rob people.

It was a petty pleasure sure, but out in the wastes it was both a necessity and a pleasure.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's fucking blow their brains out." Ben said as he pulled a stick of dynamite from his pocket, but was stopped by Dan.

"Hold your fucking horses Ben. these guys could be armed or something, let's take it nice and slow."

"But we did that last time, it was boring as shit playing nice!" Mac complained.

"Well too bad, I'm the fucking leader here, you little shits listen to me."

The self proclaimed leader of the group of Powder Gangers said no more and walked off towards the two unsuspecting wastelanders. The other two Powder Gangers said nothing else, despite wanting to voice their protests, and joined their _friend_ .

* * *

As John and Glynda where taking the time to relax and listen to the Radio, they soon found their little break interrupted by a small group of 3 walking up to them.

The first thing Glynda noticed is that they appeared to be wearing what looked like prison clothing. They all appeared to be armed, putting her on edge, and smiled warmly at her and John. John of course knew who these where, having dealt with the Powder Gangers in Goodsprings.

"Well hello there," The one in the bulletproof vest said politely.

"Hello there, can we help you?" John asked cautiously, his arms close together in case he would need to bring out a weapon from his Pip-Boy.

"Well the thing is, we were just in the area and noticed that you were here enjoying yourselves, and wondered if you folks could possibly spare us some water."

"Well we have some, but it's probably not enough."

The Powder Gangers seemed to nod at this, and the one in the vest stood out in front of them, while the one with the bat walked over to Glynda's side of the truck, while the one with the pistol who looked to be in his teens was on John's side.

"Really, you sure you couldn't spare a sip?" The powder Ganger asked with a rather disturbing smile.

By now the two could tell that things were about to turn bad. The group appeared to be trying to cut them off from escape, and Glynda seemed to notice as she held her pistol close by.

"Perhaps we could share a bit of water." Glynda suggested.

"A bit, okay that sounds nice, but how abo-"

"Hey Dan, isn't that a Pip-boy on that guy's arm?" The one with the baseball bat asked as he looked at John's arm, interrupting his friend.

"Wait, Pip-Boy?" The lead Powder Ganger asked as he looked at John.

"Oh shit! It's that fucker from goodsprings, the one who took out Cobb's Gang!" The one with the pistol yelled.

John saw that the situation turned to shit fast. He saw that the apparent leader was already aiming his rifle at him, while the youngest out of them was aiming his pistol at him as well. The one with the baseball bat aimed towards Glynda, but was able to see the incoming bat. Her Huntress training kicked in and she dodged out of the way in time for the bat to only hit the flat of the truck. She than sent a kick right to the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground hard and no doubt knocking him out.

"Shit, kill them!" The leader said as he fired at John, only for him to jump out of the way.

John acted fast and pressed a hotkey on his Pip-boy and his weathered 10mm pistol appeared in his hand. He rolled out of the way and avoided a bullet from both the rifle and pistol, and then shot right at the one with the rifle. Two bullets made their mark, one through the shoulder, and one to the chest, causing him to fall to the ground from the force.

He heard the one with the pistol in his hands cry out something, and looked over to see him aiming at him, he was scared and shaking a bit from seeing his buddies downed so easily, but before he could shoot at John, a red laser beam hit him right in his chest and sent him down. John looked behind him and saw Glynda with her laser pistol in hand.

"Nice shot." He said to her.

Glynda was about to say something back, but stopped when she saw John get hit in the back and yell out in pain. She looked over to the side and saw the one with the bullet proof vest on laying on his back, but lifting his rifle up and aiming at John. Before he could fire another shot, she aimed the pistol right at him and fired, the laser going right towards him and hit him right in the head. His body than began to glow for a split second, before he began to disintegrate into ash.

Glynda just froze when she saw the man disintegrate. Her eyes were wide and she could only look in horror as the man was just rendered to a pile. She didn't mean to kill him.

John meanwhile was leaning on the back of the truck for support. While the armour he had on didn't stop the bullet from hitting his body, it at least managed to stop some of it's momentum, and stop it from piercing his skin, but man did it hurt.

"Goddamn Powder Gangers," He said,"Glynda are you okay?"

He turned to Glynda, but saw her staring at the pile of ash that was once the Powder Ganger, her hands shaking enough for her to drop the gun.

"Glynda?"

"I killed him."

"Glynda?"

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted too-"

As Glynda continued to ramble to herself, John began to understand the situation. This was Glynda's first time killing a person, her first blood. John also remembered the other guy she shot at, and looked over to see him dead on the side of the road. She killed 2 people today, the other was only knocked out, probably has a concussion from how hard he hit the pavement, but still alive.

He remembered when he was back in Goodsprings for the first time, when he first put a bullet in the head of one of those Powder Gangers. He remembered that he didn't put a second thought to it when they were in the head of the battle. After the battle everyone was celebrating and all, but there was this feeling inside him that reminded him that he took lives that day, so he knows what it's like the first time you kill someone, but Glynda didn't.

Jaune could only watch Glynda lay back against the flat of the truck, and made his way over to her. She didn't seem to see him while she was still in the middle of breaking down, so she was surprised when she felt John's arms wrapped around her.

"It's alright, you did what you had to do."

Glynda said nothing as she felt John try to comfort her, but slowly began to calm down from her little episode. She remained quiet for a little while, the only sound being the John trying to tell her how she did what she had to do in more ways than one, but no matter what she hears, only one thought was in her head.

'What have I done?'

 **END**

 **Beta - almost stupid**


	5. Ch 4:How To Take a Life

**So here we have a short chapter. Sorry about the long time I was gone, I was dealing with Finals and can now gladly say I have passed them all and am on my way to graduation. The next JoJo story chapter should also be up later today so that also another plus.**

 **Anyway let's enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 4 - How To Take A Life**

It was a very hectic afternoon so to say. After the whole Powder Ganger fiasco, John and Glynda spent the time to try and clean up so to speak. Glynda was silent for the entire time, and stuck to sitting on the flatbed of the truck once more as John did most of the work. The one body among the Powder Gangers was taken off the road and put behind a bunch of rocks, and had a pile of even more rocks on top of him. Glynda would have prefered that they do something a bit more humane, but it wasn't like they had the tools to give a proper burial. The one that was rendered to a pile of ashes was blown away with the winds, or at least half of him was.

* * *

As for the last one alive, John took him to the opposite side of the road and waited for him to wake up. He already stripped him of all weapons, ammo and anything that could be used as a weapon or was of use of them. There were a few caps and other stuff on him along with the other body, but nothing else of use. Maybe the guy who was now a pile of Ash had something, but if he did then it was now vaporized.

All John was doing right now was waiting for for the man to wake up and take care of him. He wasn't going to kill him, he was of no harm to him anymore, and he didn't want to put more pressure on Glynda by killing him, an armless man no less.

John turned his gaze towards the Powder Ganger once he heard him begin to wake up and mumble to himself. He began to get up till he was leaning back on his back and looking around, but widened his eyes once he saw him standing in front of him.

"Ah shit," The powder Ganger said once he noticed his predicament.

"Nice to see you to," John said sarcastically.

"So what, you going to fucking off me or something?"

"No," John replied, surprising the Powder Ganger, "I'm letting you go."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, i'm letting you go."

"Letting me go? You're fucking letting me go!? You fucking killed Mac and Joe, you fucking piece of shit!"

"We acted in self defense, and you Powder Gangers are nothing but over glorified raiders, so what do you know?"

Powder Gangers were just low raiders who liked to run around and torment and kill people for caps and supplies after all. These people probably had a few kills under their belts, maybe even young innocent families too.

"Shut the hell up you asshole! You're fucking dead man! Our boys back at base are going to know about this, and when they do they are going to fucking kill you, you and that bitch!" The Powder Ganger said before turning towards the road were Glynda was, "You hear me you fucking bi-"

The Powder Ganger didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as John sent a heavy kick right to his chest knocking the wind out of him and sending him back on his back coughing up spit.

"Unless you really want to join your friends you should shut your mouth, I'm trying to be merciful to you."

"Merciful? You're sending me out into the fucking wastes with nothing to defend myself with! You better just fucking put a bullet in me, better than getting ripped to shreds by fucking muties or some shit!"

It was true, the chance of this guy getting killed by all the sorts of mutants out there was a huge risk for him. Gekko, Mole Rat, Radscorpion, Bloatflies, all were a threat in this wide open wasteland, and despite being small they could tear into people like butter sometimes. Hopefully he could throw a punch or 2, or maybe scavenge a stick or rock to help defend him.

"I could, but I don't want to. I'm not some free raiding killer who goes out and raids people for the fun of it. Yes there is the chance you could encounter a gecko or two, but maybe you could find a rock or something."

"And food and water? I'll fucking starve to death or some shit!"

John only sighed at his words. If a mutant animal wasn't going to kill him, dehydration would. He probably has gone a day, if not a few without water. He also just awoken from getting knocked on his head a while ago, so there was that.

He went to his Pip-boy and went into his inventory, taking out only a bottle of water and a thing of Buffout. The bottle of water however was dirty and had bits of grime and dirt mixed into it, making it a mucky brown color. He took the two item in his hand and put them on the ground before turning around.

"That water will get your through till you either find some civilization or maybe a few more of your friends out here, and that Buffout will help dull the pain in your head."

"This water's dirty as shit!"

"Yeah but it's what you're getting, be glad I actually give you some water. Now I think we're done here, so good luck out there."

With that said John walked away from the man, who continued to curse his name as he walked away. There was no point in looking back to see if he was going to be attacked by him, that man already knew he would be in for it if he tried anything. Now he had to take care of one more person to take care of, and hopefully there would be a lot less yelling.

* * *

When John came back he was greeted by the sight of the still silent and still Glynda sitting in the back of the truck. He saw that she had still been gazing off into space since he left.

"How are you holding up?" John asked as he approached her.

Glynda blinked a few times before realizing John was talking to her, and turned her attention to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I asked how you're holding up, you have been staring off into space for the last 10 minutes."

"Oh, i'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind at the current moment."

"First time killing a person?" John asked as he took a seat next to her.

Glynda didn't respond to his question, she instead looked down at the ground now, the memory of the two men on the ground, one a pile of dust and the other a cold corpse, filling her head. It was like a still image that was burned into her mind with an iron brand, and it hurt, both in mind and soul.

John let out a small smile as he knew that Glynda was still trying to process everything, and probably needed to talk to her about all of this. She probably thinks everything she did was in the wrong, but he needed to get her to understand that in a way she did the right thing.

"I understand what you're going through you know, and I know it's a bit hard to accept at first, but what you did was for the best," John said, making Glynda turn to him in shock.

"For the best? Two people are dead because of me! How is this for the best?!" Glynda yelled.

"Because what else could you have done?"

"I could have just knocked them out like that last guy. Instead I ended up turning one into a cold corpse, and turning another into a pile of ashes. I'm a Huntress. I'm suppose to save the lives of others, not take them!"

"Look, I know things might be different on Remnant, but here on Earth the world is swarming with raiders, rapists, murderers and all sorts of psychos that want nothing more than to rip you to shreds. As much as would like to solve the problems in front of me with diplomacy, words won't do wonders when a raider high on psycho and jet is running at you with a spear. You also can't try and knock out every bad guy we meet. Sometimes it's better to just put them down and think that you did good by ridding the world of some bits of evil."

"But they are still people, people with lives. Who are we to take those lives away, no matter how bad or good they may be?" Glynda countered.

"I can't answer that. I wish I could, but sometimes you have to take a life, whether it's for the good of your own survival, or another. I thought I was some sick monster at first when I killed those Powder Gangers back in goodsprings," John said as he turned to look into the eyes of Glynda, a bit surprised that he killed those Powder Gangers in Goodsprings.

"But then I remembered that by killing those few men, raiders who wanted to make the townsfolk their living entertainment, I saved the lives of twice if not three times as many people. It's twisted if you think of it, but if I could save ten people from killing just one or two people, I would. Because that way I can at least feel some good in me."

Glynda could only sit and look into the eyes of John as he finished talking. She wanted to retort everything he said, tell him that he was wrong, tell him that he was nothing but a killer for what he had done. But she couldn't, she couldn't find any way to counter what he said. It made sense, every word he said made sense and was right in a way, and she didn't like it. She always thought that people who would kill to 'save' and protect were not real heroes in a sense, and that they were in some way twisted and nothing but killers. But as she into his eyes, she couldn't see any sign of a killer. She wasn't looking into the eyes of a killer, but into the eyes of a man who just wants to survive and help her get through this.

She looked away from his eyes and huddled herself up, holding her legs close to her chest and she turned her gaze back to the ground.

"But this feeling inside of me, the regret I feel from taking those lives. How could I get use to taking more lives? How could I even feel good about killing?" She asked.

"You don't, you should never feel good about taking a life, no matter who you kill," John responded, "Only when you feel yourself get use to it like a second nature, or god forbid actually enjoy killing is when you become a real monster."

"So i'm just suppose to just to just let this terrible feeling of regret in me just sit there and grow as I continue to kill? What did you do to make yourself feel a bit better after you killed those men in Goodsprings?"

"To be honest, I shut myself in for a few days. I spent my time in the saloon drinking away for a bit. I remembered that when the shootout ended, I could only stare forward at the bodies on the floor for a while, bloodied and even missing a few limbs. They were raiders sure, people who enjoyed robbing people and even killing, but still people. But remember what I said before, by ending few lives of men who wanted to kill and torment others, I saved many more. Sunny was there to help me get through, and even Doc Mitchell was there to make sure I was still alright in the head, and not going to go crazy. It took me a day, but I realized what I did was somewhat of a good thing. So yes, you will feel like a killer sometimes for taking a life, but you just need to remind yourself, it was for the greater good."

Once again, Glynda couldn't find any real fault in John's words. Sure she still disagreed in some way, but the point that he was trying to make was that even though she had, and would possibly have to take lives didn't make her a killer. It was a bit comforting the way he was trying to get her to understand that in someway John also agrees with her. He killed yes, but did that make him a killer. Did he enjoy it? No. Did he do it out of necessity to survive and save? Yes, he did. And the ideology that by ending a few lives he could save twice as more. Yes, in some way she could see how ending the lives of a band of raiders meant the survival of a town twice the size could mean for the greater good, but was it still worth it? Was is still worth the lives you ended, what about them?

John took note that Glynda seemed to just sit there and ponder his words. He could tell that she understood what he said, but wasn't exactly on board with everything yet. He couldn't blame her though, in some way he understands that it would be better to save everyone rather than take lives for the sake of your own survival, and the survival of others. Sadly though the world isn't like that, the ideology of having to solve problems with words and not violence died over 200 years ago with the rest of the world. Instead it's more of an endangered way of living, one which may die out.

Perhaps she wasn't ready for this, maybe she needed more time to get use to it, or maybe just go back to Goodsprings and not have to worry about it traveling with him and having more blood on her hands.

"Do you want to go back?" John asked as got off the back of the truck to face Glynda.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you want to go back, back to Goodsprings that is. You could wait there and have to never worry about coming with me and having to kill someone while we're on the road. I'm sure the people back there wouldn't mind having you around, and you could stick with Sunny and protect the town from the geckos from time to time," John said as he began laying out Glynda's options, "Or, you could still come with me. There is a much larger chance at finding a way back home for you, but the downside is that you would have to end some lives while on the road. It's your choice, and i'll go with whatever you say."

Glynda was a bit surprised with what John just said to her. She noted how he wasn't pleading her to come with him. He wasn't telling her that coming with him was the only option, nor did he demand anything from her. He was giving her the choice, move forward and have to take more lives while hoping it would all be for the purpose of getting home, or sit and wait in a town with no doubt little chance of ever seeing a single opportunity of getting back.

Could she do it?

She looked back at John to see his outstretched hand in front of her. She took a deep breath and reached out to it and took a firm hold of it as she found herself standing on the solid ground once more.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked, making sure this was her decision.

"I'm sure, I understand the full consequence of my actions. I understand that I may have to take lives if I wish to find someway home. But promise me that if there is a way to solve a conflict through words and not bloodshed, we will take that way without hesitation."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

That was all Glynda needed. She let out a quick breath of relief, and looked back into the brown eyes of John.

"Alright, let's get going."

 **(END)**


End file.
